


W.K.M Oneshots

by FizzMcCreams



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzMcCreams/pseuds/FizzMcCreams
Summary: A collection of wkm oneshots featuring everyone's favorite mayor and the colonel





	1. Chapter 1

Damien sat in his chair,looking over the various doccuments strewn about his desk.his concentration was broken when a firm knock sounded at his door."enter" the mayor called"Damien,I must speak with you"the colonel spoke grinning"what do you want will? I'm a busy man"Damien replied,not looking up from his papers."it's about a certain photo of you with that slut of a movie star.now what would happen if that photo ended up on the front page news? Hmmm? How would your city think of their mayor blowing the city's money on cheap whores?"the colonel walked in front of Daniel's desk"you wouldn't"the mayor frantically spat as his heart beat quickened."oh my dear sweet Damien I would ."William smirked "what do you want?"the mayor spat."you,my dear.you will submit to me or this photo gets published in the newspapers all around town."Damien's heart sped up and he could barely move."fine"the mayor sighed .Damien was jerked up out of his chair and forced onto his knees."you're going to suck my cock and you're not going to stop until I cum down your throat"William proceded to yank his own trousers and underwear down,his hardened cock standing at attention."go on,suck it"he grabbed the mayor's hair and forced his cock down damien's throat,making the mayor gag.Damien sucked a bit harder as he bobbed his head.trying to pretend he wasn't being black mailed into sucking William's cock in his own office."your mouth is divine.fuck Damien uhnnn"the colonel moaned,bucking his hips.Damien tried to ignore the fact that William's words had made him hard. William shuddered and threw his head back,cumming down the mayor's throat.Damien choked on the hot cum,groaning and coughing it up onto the floor and William's pants"you naughty boy,getting off on sucking cock.I'll just have to punish you"William purred.Damien was pulled up off the floor and thrown over his desk.William's hands were ripping off his suit.the mayor squirmed,unaware of the looming danger of submitting to William.suddenly Damien's hole was filled with the colonel's thick cock.the mayor cried out in pain."did I just pop your cherry? Oh I do apologize mayor."William groaned unapologetically.Damien gasped as William's dick pressed into his prostate."feel that? That's my cock ramming into your prostate.you're so tight fuuuukk"the colonel groaned as his thrusts became harder and faster.Damien was trembling,how could this be so wrong but feel so right? Damien's moaned,clawing at William's dress shirt"you fucking whore,getting off on this,I wonder what the people of this fine city would think of their mayor getting off with a dick in his greedy little ass hmm?"the colonel purred into Damien's ear.the mayor could only blush and squirm as he was fucked harder."That's it, lose yourself to the pleasure only I can provide you."William groaned,his thrusts getting sloppy."gonna cum" Damien mewled,shuddering as he spilled his cum on the floor.William kept thrusting,catching the mayor's prostate with every thrust."I'm gonna fill you with my cum"was all the warning he gave the mayor before he spilled ,filling Damien's hole to the brim with his warm cum.

A/N:how'd I do? Requests?


	2. william's promise(fear /rape play)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE PLAY,FEAR PLAY,if that's not tour cup of tea, please skip this chapter...

The wind cut into Damien's skin as he stood outside under the cherry tree,cursing himself."damnit william you said you'd be here 3hours ago"the mayor seethed,he turned to walk back to the mansion but was stopped by a gun to the back of his neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you mayor"came the low rumble in his ear.'oh god' damien shuddered as a moist tongue ran up his neck"I'm gonna have to ask that you cooperate with me or you might not live to see tomorrow"the voice purred sweetly."please if you need money-I"but the mayor was cut off by a cloth being tied around his mouth.the stranger's hands were tearing off his suit,Damien struggled frantically but nothing he did helped"stop struggling,you're only making me want to fuck you harder"damien was consumed with fear as he felt the stranger's hard cock touch his thighs,suddenly his hole was filled and he screamed but it was muffled by the cloth tied around his head."oh gods,you're hole is so tight."damien struggled more tears rolling down his cheeks.the stranger thrusted hard and fast ,damien felt his mind melt and he drifted into a fog. Damien's attempts to break free were in vain,making said mayor only cry harder and scream as he was fucked .his captor began to thrust erratically,signaling his approaching release."that's it,take my fucking load like the slut you are,you're such a whore,only good for filling with cum " the stranger growled in Damien's ear as he filled the mayor up.  
then there was a voice,William's voice"shhh it's ok,I'm here "Damien's vision blurred with tears and he fell into the arms of sleep.

A/N: kinda had to cut this one a little short but the next chspter should be longer,requests?


End file.
